1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to a semiconductor package and packaging method thereof, and in particular, to an optical component package and packaging method thereof.
2. Related Art
Accompanying the development of optoelectronic technology and semiconductor fabrication technology, the application of optical signals for data transmission has become widespread. Furthermore, since the semiconductor packages have become smaller, optical components used to receive optical signals in optical component packages have resulted in a trend towards more compact devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1. A conventional optical component package 1 for receiving an optical signal includes a substrate 11, an optical component 12, a plurality of wires 13, and a transparent molding compound 14. In this case, the optical component 12 is attached to the substrate 11 with an adhesive 121, and one surface of the optical component 12 that receives the optical signal is located away from the substrate 11. The wires 13 electrically connect the pads of the optical component 12 to the pads of the substrate 11 so as to communicate circuits of the optical component 12 and the substrate 11. The transparent molding compound 14 is formed to encapsulate the optical component 12.
However, during the packaging processes of the optical component package 1, it is difficult to completely attach the optical component 12 horizontally to the substrate 11. In practice, the optical component 12 is usually tilted (as shown in FIG. 1). In such cases, as shown in FIG. 2, if an optical signal 20 is input to the optical component package 1, the optical signal 20 may not accurately focus on a surface of the optical component 12, which is an active zone 122 of the optical component 12 used to receive the optical signal 20, after passing through a lens 15. Therefore, the intensity of the optical signal 20 received by the active zone 122 is not strong enough, which in turn means the optical component 12 cannot correctly analyze the information of the optical signal 20.
To solve the previous mentioned problem, those skilled in the art replace the conventional adhesive with an adhesive film for the optical component attachment. Consequently, although the optical component could be attached horizontally, it is necessary to provide high temperature and high pressure for the adhesive film during an attachment process. Unfortunately, circuits of the optical component and substrate could suffer from the high temperature and high pressure, and the yield of the semiconductor products could be reduced. In addition, the adhesive film is more expensive than the conventional adhesive, so using the adhesive film to attach the optical component may increase the cost of the semiconductor products.
Hence, it is an important subjective of the invention to horizontally attach an optical component and accurately to focus optical signals on the active zone of the optical component.